1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to trailers. More specifically, the present application relates to a folding tent trailer for hauling recreational vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding trailers are small recreational vehicles that can be folded down for storage and travel and can be raised to provide a living space. The folding trailers are designed to be relatively low profile and towable by medium sized vehicles. They are typically lightweight and inexpensive with limited features.
Toy haulers are relatively large travel trailers that have been designed to carry off-road vehicles inside the rear cargo area of the trailer. When the vehicles are unloaded from the trailer, the area converts to a living space. Toy haulers typically have moderate to high-end amenities and are heavy duty. They usually have multiple axles and are often towed by bigger trucks or sport utility vehicles.
Traditional folding trailers are small enough to be stored within a typical garage, but are not adapted to carry recreational vehicles. Traditional folding trailers are too light-weight to carry large loads. Their tops are not reinforced and they typically have light-duty axles and chassis designs. Additionally, even if a recreational vehicle could be supported on top of a typical folding trailer, the combined height of the trailer and the vehicle would be too tall to fit within a garage.
Typical toy haulers are designed to carry off-road vehicles, but are generally too large to fit in a garage. Many people have difficulty storing the toy haulers; most store them in special facilities away from their homes. Additionally, the off-road vehicles are stored in the living area within the trailer. This negatively affects the comfort of the living area and limits the amenities provided. For example, oil and gas residue and odors tend to remain in the living area. Amenities in the cargo area are usually limited to temporary, removable habitation structures, such as for example, folding seats and beds.